Electronic devices often include one or more display screens for conveying information to a user. These displays generally include a transparent glass or plastic plate for covering the electronic display components. The glass or plastic plate protects the electronics from dust and debris that may otherwise damage the device while allowing a user to still view the electronic display components. The glass or plastic plate is highly susceptible to scratches and cracks, which may interfere or prevent a user from viewing the electronic display components. Unfortunately, the glass or plastic plate cannot simply be removed or replaced without disassembling the entire device. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent or minimize any surface defects on the plate so as to maintain a user's ability to view the electronic display components.
Many electronic devices have recently been manufactured in a form factor that allows for portability. However, portable electronic devices are exposed to even more circumstances in which the display may be damaged, thereby affecting a user's ability to view the electronic components. For example, portable audio and video players include electronic component display screens which display various types of information, including audio information, date, time, video, etc. To prevent damage, many companies have created covers and sleeves designed to protect these devices from damage. However, certain functionalities of the devices are often inoperable when located in the protective sleeve. In addition, the protective sleeves increase weight and overall dimensions of the devices, thereby negatively affecting portability. Therefore, this solution does not adequately solve the problem of display damage to electronic devices.
In addition to electronics, other transparent objects and devices are susceptible to damage that may dramatically affect their usefulness. For example, various types of eyewear including corrective vision and sun protection glasses are both portable and require maximum transparency to maintain effectiveness. Due to their close proximity to a user's eye, small scratches and imperfections are easily noticeable and may affect the performance. As with electronic displays, the existing protection systems are focused on storing the eyewear in a protective case when not in use. These protective cases do not protect the eyewear during use or in transit to and from the case.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a transparent object protection system that protects from scratching without dramatically affecting the operability of the object.